


Love Rain

by Kuroify



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroify/pseuds/Kuroify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Sungmin, segala poin utama tentang hujan adalah bagian kecil dari Yesung.</p><p>Awan. Gelap. Air. Dingin. Dan perasaan menenangkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rain

Hari ini hujan.

Beribu tetes air berlomba turun dan membasahi setiap sudut Bumi dengan angkuhnya. Awan gelap di atas sana tampak mengintimidasi, seolah berseru pada para makhluk hidup bahwa kini dunia berada di tangannya—memaksa sebagian besar untuk merapat kembali ke tempat peneduhan terdekat.

Lee Sungmin tidak benci hujan. Ia hanya tak suka karena cuaca itu datang di saat yang tak tepat; ketika ia baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah yang hangat akibat perdebatan besar dengan sang ayah yang tak mengenal kata hak dan kebebasan. Semakin tak suka saja tatkala mendapati dirinya terjebak di bawah sebuah atap kafe yang sedang tutup bersama seorang lelaki tak dikenal.

Pasti ini hari sialnya. Pasti Tuhan mengutuknya yang selalu mengutuk kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Pasti begitu.

Berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada, Sungmin memilih berdiri dalam diam—masih menyumpah serapahi kehidupan di dalam hati kecilnya. Ia tak pernah berharap dilahirkan, dan kalaupun iya, ia tak berharap dilahirkan di keluarga palsu yang terlihat harmonis sekedar dari luar. Di lingkungan mewah yang sebenarnya luar biasa mengekang.

Sungmin membenci novel dan segala fiksi di dalamnya. Pertama kali ia membaca sebuah kisah tak nyata itu, imajinasinya melayang entah ke mana. Tentang orang tuanya yang mungkin sebenarnya menyayanginya, namun tak dapat menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka. Atau mungkin tentang kehidupan memuakkannya yang sebentar lagi akan jungkir balik dan berubah menyenangkan tanpa aba-aba.

Ia belajar arti kata berharap saat itu, namun di saat yang sama pula ia belajar bahwa harapan hanyalah sekedar harapan—selamanya takkan pernah terjadi di dalam kehidupan mana pun juga; kecuali ia adalah seorang pangeran yang tertukar seperti drama konyol di layar televisi rumah.

Kemudian Sungmin menghela napas. Untuk sementara ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan karena ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengenal sifat ayahnya, pertama, ia harus berhasil membungkam mulut lelaki berpakaian gelap di sampingnya; karena Sungmin yakin, orang itu adalah mata-mata (jika tak mau disebut _bodygurad_ ) yang diperintahkan oleh sang ayah.

Menolehkan kepala. Bersitatap. "Aku bukan _bodyguard_ , tapi tunanganmu," _w_ _hat the—_ "Bercanda."

* * *

**Love Rain**

_[— **T** entangku, hujan, dan dirim **u**.]_

* * *

Sungmin dan Yesung—nama _bodyguard_ pribadinya belakangan ini—sama-sama menyukai warna hitam. Mereka bukan tipe orang ceria, aktif, nan pintar bersosialisasi; namun tidak berarti tak pandai memasang topeng untuk beradaptasi.

Hitam itu elegan, kata Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia berbohong ketika mengatakan warna hitam adalah warna favorit urutan nomor satunya. Yesung pasti akan terbahak jika ia berkata bahwa warna merah muda yang _notabene_ identik dengan wanita adalah warna favoritnya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. _Bodyguard_ merangkap pelayan pribadinya itu tak mau repot-repot bersopan santun, dan Sungmin tak mengerti mengapa ia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tak suka.

Memiliki pribadi keras kepala sebenarnya mutlak akibat sang ayah. Sungmin memiliki pribadi ramah dan lembut dulu. Warna merah muda mencerminkan dirinya yang anggun dan berwibawa—sesuai taraf lelaki, tentunya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sepayah omong kosong ayahnya yang katanya akan memberikan kebebasan, sepayah itu pula pandangan Sungmin terhadap warna merah muda.

Mencuri pandang. Kembali pada buku di tangan. Lirik, lagi.

Yesung masih berdiri di sana; bersandar pada pintu kayu, bergeming dengan sepasang mata sipit yang terpejam dikarenakan menikmati semilir angin. Sungmin benci mengakuinya, tapi surai _red-wine bodyguard_ -nya itu benar-benar terlihat menawan. Ah, semua yang ada pada diri Yesung memang menawan. Sungmin hanya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengakuinya.

Baru kali ini ia memiliki seorang _bodyguard_ merangkap pelayan yang tak kaku, tak tahu sopan santun, dan yang paling penting, berhasil membuatnya tertarik dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari. Sungmin yakin umur mereka tak berbeda jauh walau biasanya orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya minimal berusia tiga puluh tahun.

Tiga hari lalu, Lee Sungmin yang berniat kabur dari rumah dengan tak elitnya berhasil diseret kembali ke dalam istananya; berkat seseorang bernama Yesung yang kini menemaninya di perpustakaan kota. Itu pelecehan dan Sungmin jelas tak terima—tapi mengingat semua yang Yesung lakukan adalah perintah ayahnya, yang katanya demi kebaikannya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Karena diam terkadang adalah emas.

Kembali pada buku. Tak menarik. Melirik Yesung. Ah, sudah tidak berpose bagai model pemotretan lagi, ternyata. Sungmin menutup buku tebal di tangannya, memberi kode pada Yesung untuk mendekat. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat dan langit di luar sana sudah gelap. Itu berartikan, persiapan untuk pulang karena hujan akan turun harus segera dilakukan.

"Sudah mau pulang? Aku akan mengambil mobil. Tunggu sebentar, Sungmin- _ah_."

Mengernyit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi Yesung adalah _bodyguard_ merangkap pelayan pribadi pertamanya yang cukup berani untuk menyebut langsung namanya, tanpa embel-embel tuan atau hal menyebalkan sejenisnya. Ada rasa penasaran juga keraguan dalam dirinya, jadi Sungmin memilih untuk memastikan.

"Kenapa kau berani memanggilku seperti itu?"

Si _bodyguard_ yang baru menemukan kunci mobil di saku celana hitamnya hanya mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Yesung tersenyum kecil—hal yang jarang ia lakukan meski bukan berarti selalu berekspresi datar. "Bukankah kau tak nyaman dengan segala hal kaku dan formal?" Ia bertanya tenang, namun masih tetap sopan.

Sungmin mengerlingkan mata. Itu fakta, tapi ia takkan mau mengakuinya. "Sok tahu."

* * *

Jika temannya bilang salju benar-benar identik dengan dirinya, bagi Sungmin, hujan benar-benar identik dengan lelaki beriris _hazel_ di sebelahnya—entah kenapa. Ia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Awan. Gelap. Air. Dingin. Menenangkan.

Bagi Sungmin, segala poin utama tentang hujan adalah bagian dari Yesung. Auranya yang seperti awan; dapat berubah kapan saja. Kadang menyebalkan karena terasa suram, kadang memancarkan sinar tak kasat mata yang mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya terpana. Ekspresinya pun sama. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa ada manusia yang ekspresinya bisa berubah secepat bunglon berganti warna.

Lalu, tentang hitam yang merupakan warna favoritnya. Sungmin sempat bertanya tentang warna favorit si _bodyguard_ tampan itu, dan dugaannya tepat. Pakaiannya juga selalu identik dengan warna gelap; sehingga terlihat jauh dan sulit dijangkau siapa pun juga, termasuk dirinya. Walau hanya berdiri satu meter di hadapannya, Sungmin merasa ada jarak satu kilometer di antara mereka.

Air. Terus bergerak dan tak dapat ditebak; persis seperti ombak di pantai yang empat tahun lalu dikunjungi olehnya. Untuk hal ini, ia takkan banyak berkomentar. Semua orang pernah labil dan dilema, jadi, Sungmin memakluminya. Tapi tetap saja, wajah polos yang seolah tak tahu apapun tentang dunia itu ternyata jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada dirinya—sumpah, tahun depan, Sungmin takkan mau kalah.

Tak banyak berkomentar dan selalu tenang. Yesung bukan karakter _manga shoujo_ bodoh yang dipinjamkan teman sekolah dasarnya dulu. Mungkin memang tampan, dingin, dan juga menawan. Hanya saja, Yesung berhasil memancarkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya nyaman; Sungmin yakin ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh yang hangat dan nyaman ini pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

Meski tak terlalu banyak berkomunikasi, Sungmin merasa telah mengenal Yesung tanpa proses inti seperti pendekatan. Ia takkan marah jika sifat sinis si _bodyguard_ kambuh dan menyemprotnya dengan pernyataan, "Kita baru kenal satu minggu!" karena nyatanya, Sungmin memang sedang berusaha sok tahu karena ia ingin tahu dan memang merasa telah tahu.

Yesung penting dan berharga baginya. Karena semenjak _bodyguard_ kesayangan—tak perlu pamer pada yang bersangkutan—itu berada di sisinya, Sungmin belajar menikmati hidup dan melupakan segala beban dan tekanan sang ayah. Ia berusaha menerima apa adanya walau biasanya memang selalu seperti itu, namun bedanya, kali ini ia sama sekali tak terpaksa.

"Les hari ini—"

"Batalkan. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Tak ada helaan napas atau dengusan kesal. Yesung selalu berusaha mengerti—salah satu hal yang Sungmin sukai walau terkadang ia memanfaatkan sifat kelewat baik ini. "Sungmin- _ah_ , kasihan gurumu telah datang dan menunggu di lantai bawah."

Mengetuk meja, menolehkan kepala. "Hm?" _Memangnya salah siapa?_ "Suruh pulang saja baik-baik." _Nilaiku tidak seburuk itu hingga harus dileskan semua mata pelajaran._

 _Mood_ Sungmin memang tak baik sejak pagi—kenapa hujan harus turun meski tak deras? Ia tak benci hujan, sungguh. Tapi hujan mengingatkannya pada air mata dan tangisan; hal yang paling ia hindari dan tak pernah ia lakukan kecuali ketika ia lahir dulu. Kata ayahnya, seorang _namja_ hanya boleh menangis ketika baru dilahirkan. Sungmin bahkan tak menangis ketika hujan turun ketika ia berumur tujuh tahun, mengantar kepergian ibu kandungnya kembali pada sisi Tuhan di atas sana.

Hanya saja, hari ini, ia benar-benar merindukan segalanya. Merindukan ibunya, kehangatan keluarga lengkapnya, juga rintikan hujan—bukan berarti ia ingin melihat hujan, karena rindu tak berarti harus bertemu. Lagipula Sungmin tak pernah suka hujan meski tak membencinya.

"Kalau nanti kau mau mengikuti—"

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada salah satu bantal berwarna biru muda, ia berkata retoris, "Memangnya aku bertanya?" Yang berartikan keputusan final dari _jangan ganggu aku_ dan _tinggalkan aku sekarang juga_.

Sungmin tak pernah menangis—ia bahkan tak ingat dan tak tahu caranya. Tapi demi Tuhan, menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini; karena ia sudah kehabisan cara untuk melampiaskan segala rasa yang menderanya di atas sebuah kertas polos yang kini penuh dengan coretan abstrak.

* * *

Hari ini hujan. Lagi.

Mungkin ini hujan terakhir, atau mungkin besok hujan lain akan datang dan membasahi Bumi lagi. Sungmin tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Ia masih tak bisa percaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mobil mogok, Yesung, dan sebuah payung berwarna biru gelap.

"Memang mustahil, ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh tanpa didasari perasaan bersalah itu berhasil memancing Sungmin untuk menggeram. Ia tak pernah menggunakan payung—biasanya setiap hujan datang, ia akan memilih untuk berlindung di dalam rumah. Atau jika kejadiannya seperti dua minggu lalu di saat ia kabur, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk berteduh dan menunggu hujan reda.

Tak pernah ada sejarah berjalan di bawah hujan dengan sebuah payung yang sama sekali tak aman.

Bagi Sungmin, berlari kecil atau berjalan santai di bawah sebuah alat yang katanya pelindung hujan bernama payung merupakan hal bodoh yang berada di _list_ terakhir hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Jika saja ia tak terburu-buru—sebenarnya terlambat bukan masalah besar baginya—atau lebih tepatnya, jika saja Yesung tak memaksa, pasti kini Sungmin lebih memilih untuk duduk di atas jok mobil dan menunggu mobil milik ayahnya yang lain datang.

"Aku benci berjalan."

Mendengar keluhan itu, Yesung meringis semakin lebar. Bukan salahnya jika mesin mobil tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi hingga mereka tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia bukanlah montir dan sama sekali tak mengerti tentang reparasi. Lagipula, jarak sekolah Sungmin tak terlalu jauh hingga kemungkinan pingsan seorang anak kaya yang tak biasa berjalan bisa terjadi, karena buktinya saja ia tak pingsan.

Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Mungkin saja Lee Sungmin memang hebat dalam bela diri— _hadiah_ di perutnya yang Sungmin berikan dua minggu lalu ketika berusaha 'membujuk' untuk pulang masih terasa sakit—tapi, berjalan sejauh satu kilometer mungkin hal yang berbeda. Atau kondisi fisik Sungmin tidak sedang prima. Atau mungkin malas. Atau, _yeah_ , ambil saja jalan tengah; memang tak terbiasa.

Belum setengah perjalanan. Yesung berani bersumpah tuan mudanya itu sudah mulai kewalahan, terutama karena jalan yang agak menanjak. Jadi, daripada mengambil risiko terkena amarah atau yang lebih parah amukan dari tuan besar, ia lebih memilih untuk berjongkok di hadapan si majikan yang mengedipkan mata kebingungan.

"Naik."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sungmin menyanggupi—ia benci berjalan; sesimpel itulah alasannya. Tangannya melingkar di leher si _bodyguard_ , sedangkan salah satu tangannya setia menggenggam erat payung sebagai pelampiasan...

Pelampiasan apa?

Hujan itu dingin. Tapi Sungmin yakin ia merasakan kehangatan nyata yang menjalar di tubuhnya melalui punggung Yesung yang mulai berjalan tak peduli. Hangat. Nyaman. Sungmin tak berani beranggapan bahwa apa yang kini ia lakukan adalah sebuah pelukan—ini namanya menumpang di atas punggung orang.

"Jelaskan padaku," yang lebih tinggi masih melangkah, sedangkan yang satunya menyamankan posisi, lalu memejamkan mata. "Kenapa aku merasa hangat dan nyaman?" Pelukan yang semakin erat, juga harapan akan terhentinya waktu atau mungkin rubuhnya sekolah hingga saat seperti ini dapat bertahan lebih lama.

Yesung adalah orang yang cerdas. Ia hanya tak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menjawab atau minimal mengarang jawaban seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika pertanyaan itu Sungmin lontarkan. "Hmm. Siapa yang tahu."

Hari ini hujan dan Sungmin menyukainya meski masih enggan untuk mengakui apa yang kini ia rasakan.

"Yesung- _ssi_ , siapa nama aslimu?"

Bangunan sekolah mulai tampak. Sungmin tak menyadarinya karena ia masih memejamkan mata. "Kim Jongwoon," satu senyuman. Ah, tidak. Dua senyuman. "Payah. Kita sudah kenal selama dua minggu dan nama asliku pun kau tak tahu?" canda yang lebih tua.

Masih hujan. Masih melangkah. Masih saling berbagi kehangatan. Yesung berhenti melangkah ketika bangunan sekolah telah tampak di depan mata. Sungmin tertidur di punggungnya, dan ia selalu tak tega untuk membangunkan makhluk sesempurna Sungmin yang tengah terlelap.

Menjadi _bodyguard_ itu merepotkan—apalagi jika Sungmin adalah majikannya. Yesung tak menyesal menerima pekerjaan ini meski awalnya hanya bermaksud untuk mencari hiburan. Lagipula, untuk mengenali pendamping hidupmu, pertama, belajarlah menjadi orang terdekat dan terpercaya baginya.

"Aku ini benar-benar tunanganmu, Sungmin- _ah_. Bagaimana caraku memberitahu hal ini nanti?"

Sayangnya, itu masalah yang berbeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit title: Jang GeunSuk; Love Rain (Love Rain OST)


End file.
